bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:DominElektryk
O mnie 200px|left|SelenoidCześć, nazywam się Dominik, ale mówcie mi Domin. 'Charakter' Siemka tu Domin, jeżeli chodzi o mój charakter jestem spokojny i wyluzowany, ale czasem trochę głupi zadarza mi się wkurzać niektóre osoby, ale rzadko się obrażam i bardzo lubię zawierać nowe znajomości i przyjaźnie. Po wiki oprowadził mnie Pirr za co mu jestem bardzo wdzięczny. Do świata Bakugan wkroczyłem sam, kiedyś byłem fanem Ben10, ale uznałem że Bakugan jest fajniejszy zobaczyłem i stwierdziłem myślę że czas spędzony z wami to sama przyjemność. 'Fajne ludki' Do moich ulubionych ludków z fanona należą: Pit: Ten koleś kiedyś spowodował tak że przez jego charakter miałem taki sam ale Maciek mnie z tego wyleczył i to on nauczył mnie wszystkiego o Wikii za co mu jestem bardzo wdzęczny! Zapałka: Ten koleś jest naprawdę zarombisty z którym można pogadać na różne ciekawe tematy i jestem mu dłużny wszelkiej pomocy z jego strony zawsze mi pomoże (chyba że nie może) ogólnie bardzo fajny przyjaciel! Alex: Naprawdę przemiła przyjaciółka którą łatwo wkurzyć ale zawsze jest radosna i uśmiechnięta po prostu jest bardzo ale to bardzo fajna i koleżeńska. Maciej: Ten trochę wkurzający przyjaciel jest mistrzem psychologi i żywą encyklopedią! Mei: Nie mam słów co by o niej powiedzieć. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką jaką w życiu spotkałem zawsze wesoła i uśmiechnięta oraz pomocna we wszystkim. Jest najfajniejsza <3! Dancer: Dzięki niemu jeszcze żyję w realu i ogólnie można z nim pogadać pożartować ogólnie fajny przyjaciel! I ogólnie wszyscy na Fanonie xD. Muzyka Jeśli chodzi moje zainteresowanie muzyką jest ono tak obszerne że nie chcę mi się pisać. W każdym razie powiem Wam jakie gatunki oraz jakich wykonawców lubię. No to jazda! 1. Hardsyle- Zatox (wprowadził mnie Bartek) 2. Rock alternatywny- Coldplay (wprowadziła mnie Majuśś <3) 3. Electro- Wszyscy (weszłem sam) Więc to są 3 moje ulubione gatunki muzyki, a tak to słucham jakiej popadnie:) Bakugany 100px|right|BlazenoidDo moich Bakuganów należą: *Indestructible Prayes *Selednoid Serie *Bakugan: Faza Ostateczna *Bakugan: Wojowniczy Gang Kontakt ze mną Jeśli masz do mnie jakieś pytania bądz chcesz ze mną porozmawiać to zadzwoń lub napisz na Skype. Mój Skype to: dominiko903. Można też się ze mną skontaktować na Facebooku ale raczej Skype i GG. Dracek oczami wszystkich Od razu mówię zabraniam edytowania mi profilu chyba że na to pozwolę! 200px|left|Prai Od Mai - No więc uważam że Dracek to fajny chłopak, z którym można pogadać na każdy temat :] Jest szczery i ceni swoich przyjaciół. Od Rexa - No więc długo mi się zeszło z tym, co by napisać do Dracku, ale w końcu doszedłem do idealnej opinii. No więc, jest to osoba sympatyczna, którą niestety łatwo zezłościć, ale to można przemilczeć. Zdarza się, że go nie rozumiem, ale lubię go i nie wyobrażam sobie fanona bez niego, jest przepełniony wartościami, których w dzisiejszym świecie potrzeba. Niestety moim zdaniem jest to postać werteryczna, co niejednokrotnie się ujawnia. Jest to osoba błądząca, ale ucząca się na błędach :) Od Zapałki- hmmmmm jak by tu opisać Dracka? No cóż daje się łatwo nabrać i łatwo nim manipulować i czasami przez jego głupotę mam ochotę przejechać go kosiarką. Mimo to Dominik jest otwarty na krytykę, potrafi ją zaakceptować i opisać jaki na prawdę jest. Ogólnie lubię go i nie będę go nazywać kumplem, tylko przyjacielem. Od Luke'a- No cóż... Dracek jest osobą spokojną i wyluzowaną?? Czasem tak, ale wolę go gdy jest ogłupiały i często nie rozumie naszych fajnych ripost. Podziwiam jego ducha walki i pewność siebie w Bakugan. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Użytkownicy